


I'm here...

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: The Captain of the Glaives is said to be a hard man. Cold. Uncaring. Methodical....yet with you? He is anything but...





	I'm here...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProwlingThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/gifts).



The moment he heard your soft frustrated groan in the hall he came to a complete stop. He turned his head just so in the direction of your room. He waited a breath. Then two. And then, he heard it again. With a soft growl under his breath he turned on his heel to find out why. The noise you made wasn’t one of physical frustration, it sounded like something else. And for some, strange odd reason, he didn’t _like_ that noise coming from you.

 _Period_.

Striding into the room, his blue eyes glanced over to where you were supposed to be, and his frown increased. You were slouched a bit in your chair with your back towards him, fingers of one hand slowly rubbing at a temple, as if that action alone would soothe the tension he could see in your neck and shoulders. But the pained expression on your face said otherwise.

Slowly, trying not to startle you, he gently placed his large warm hand upon your shoulder and frowned even further when you jumped anyway. He gave off a soft hum as he pet his thumb gently against your shoulder, only to pause when you turned to face him. Your face was tear streaked. He was right. This wasn’t just a physical pain. Not with the hurt he saw in your eyes.

“Easy…”

“Titus?! Erm—” you turned your head to look back at him only to be met by his deep frown. You quickly brought your hand up, scrubbing away at your face almost angrily. “I’m-I’m fine. It’s just—it’s just...I-I can’t—”

“Shh...”

He moved slowly, wrapping an arm about your shoulders as he moved the other under your knees to lift you up into his arms. His expression softened slightly at the noise of surprise you gave off before he turned, and made his way over to the couch and took a seat. He draped you gently across his lap, hand moving up from your shoulder to thread gently into your hair at the back of your head to gently guide your head close to his chest. Slowly he turned his head, pressing his lips just so against the crown of your head.

Feeling you shift and slightly lift your head he gently shook his. “Shh.”

Moving to cradle you then gently against him, knowing that you were hurting both inside and out. He wanted to ask you about what brought you to tears. But, his desire to keep you close, and have you feel safe seemed to outweigh that idea.

At least for now...

“I’m here.” he said softly, simply.

Giving off a soft rumbling hum as he pressed his nose into your hair, his frown softened further as he felt you relax against him. When you brought your hand up to gently grasp the front of his uniform, he placed his hand over your own, gripping it gently as he pet his thumb slowly against the back of it.

“...I’m here. I have you...”

 


End file.
